


Boy's Night ALone

by dementeddesires (lewdboy55)



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Gay, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewdboy55/pseuds/dementeddesires
Summary: Mondo and Chihiro have a night together, but things get lewd when Chihiro wants to reveal a secret.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Boy's Night ALone

**Author's Note:**

> First time doing boy x boy, so criticism is welcome. Sorry for infrequent posts. If ya got suggestions shoot 'em my way. I'll try my best.

Chihiro was holding Mondo’s waist as they rode on his motorcycle. They had gone on a nice date together to an arcade, and ate at a nice place Chihiro frequents. Once he parked at Chihiro’s apartment, rain slowly began to fall, followed by lightning. “Fuck, and my place is pretty damn far...” Mondo took off his jacket and placed it over Chihiro's head. “S-stay the night then! I don’t mind!” Chihiro grabbed Mondo’s arm and pulled him in. Mondo’s mind raced a bit, he had never really been invited to a girl's house like this...and his mind jumped from what the other guys in his gang used to say about being invited into girls' houses. 

Once inside, Chihiro locked the door and took off his shoes, and Mondo followed suit. He then hung his wet jacket on a rack. “Nice place you got here. Cleaner than mine.” Mondo looked around and sat down on the sofa. Chihiro sat next to Mondo, resting his head against Mondo’s arm. “Mhm. I plan on moving closer to you. I seem to be doing good financially...” Chihiro softy spoke, then jumped and hid in Mondo’s chest when lightning struck. Mondo blushed and gently ran his hands along Chihiro’s hair. “Shh...Shh it's okay it’s just lightning. Don’t be scared.” Chihiro whimpered softly and slowly calmed down, enjoying feeling Mondo’s big hands on his head. 

“Hey, can...we go to my room? I-I um need to show you something...” Chihiro whispered softly to Mondo. Mondo’s face blushed red and as he heard this. “A-are you sure?” He asked. Chihiro nodded. “I wanted to for a long while now. Ever since I met you...” Chihiro slowly got off Mondo and beckoned him to follow. Mondo did, eagerly as his mind raced with filthy thoughts. Once Mondo was inside, Chihiro locked the door. “Y-you’re my first so...p-please don’t get upset with me...” Chihiro spoke softly. Mondo nearly ripped off his tank top. “You’ll be my first too, I’ll take the lead, so don’t worry.” Mondo smirked. Chihiro’s eyes widened, stammering as the muscular man pinned Chihiro down to the bed. “W-wait I-I should tell you b-before...umm...I-I... Um...” Chihiro stammered and fumbled his words, only to be completely silenced as Mondo kissed him softly and deeply. Mondo’s hands slowly felt Chihiro’s slim body, caressing his hips and thighs. Chihiro's eyes began to roll back as he submitted himself to Mondo, needing just a simple kiss to be taken over. 

Mondo slowly pulled away from the kiss and smirked once he saw Chihiro, shiver and whine softly. “You’re a lot needier than you look, baby. Why don’t you be a good girl for me and spread your legs?” Chihiro blushed and tried to look away as he obeyed, and Mondo grabbed Chihiro’s face, turning it to make Chihiro look into his eyes. “I want to see you. Don’t hide.” Mondo slowly moved his hand closer to Chihiro’s crotch, and his smug grin turned into confusion when he felt something he wasn’t expecting. “H-huh?” Mondo squeezed and Chihiro yelped. Mondo then lifted Chihiro’s skirt and pulled down his underwear. 

“Is... is that a dick?!” Mondo’s eyes widened as he stared as the small, stiff penis in front of him. “Y-yes...I-I wanted to tell you that I-I'm actually a boy. I-I didn’t expect you to get s-so...dominating...” Chihiro replied, panting softly. The words dominating caused Chihiro’s penis to twitch, and Mondo just looked down at the crossdresser. “I-I’m sorry...I-I figure you wo-” Mondo interrupted Chihiro. “Turn over.” Mondo spoke. “W-what?” Chihiro was confused, but Mondo just grabbed Chihiro and got him face down. “I-I’m in love with Chihiro, boy or girl...s-so I’m gonna prove it to you in the way a man can!” Mondo took off his pants, his erection stiff and grinding on Chihiro’s ass. He shivered as he felt the huge cock grind against his hole, grabbing a nearby pillow and looking back submissively. “P-please...be gentle...” Chihiro softly spoke. Mondo leaned down and gently kissed Chihiro’s cheek. “No promises.” 

Mondo slowly inserted his tip, grunting at how tight Chihiro’s entrance was. “Sh-shouldn’t we use lube? I-I have in the second drawer on the nightstand...” Chihiro pointed, speaking in a strained voice. Mondo pulled out and went to get some, putting lube on Chihiro's entrance and his own erection. Chihiro shivered as he felt it. “Didn’t know you had lube.” Mondo raised an eyebrow. Chihiro buried his face in the pillow and mumbled. “Eh? Speak up...” Mondo smacked Chihiro’s ass, causing him to yelp. “I-I said I have that for my toys that I play w-with!” Chihiro, shivered and bit his lip as he looked back. “I-is that ok?” Mondo grinned and began penetrating Chihiro again. “When I’m through with you, those toys won’t make you feel anything.” 

Chihiro’s eyes widened and Mondo began to move deeper and deeper in with each thrust, holding Chihiro by his hips. Chihiro’s moans began to fill the room while his hips moved back against Mondo so he could feel his lover go deeper and deeper inside him. Mondo grunted and slowly yanked back Chihiro’s hair as he thrusted, panting and grunting in his ear. “You’re so fucking tight, and so damn good. Such a naughty boy you are too, letting a punk like me fuck that tight ass of yours.” Mondo gently bit down on Chihiro’s neck, causing Chihiro to whimper and shiver. “M-more! Please...d-daddy give me more!” Chihiro begged, slowly drooling as his eyes began to roll up. “Y-You’re so big...s-so thick! I-I feel so full...d-daddy please!” Mondo moved one hand down and began to jerk Chihiro off, causing him to shake and shiver even more. “You’re like a bitch in heat, You’re daddy’s bitch in heat.” Mondo thrusted and jerked even faster, and soon Chihiro came all over his bed, collapsing and taking deep breaths as his body shook. Mondo, however, wasn’t finished. 

Mondo pulled out and smacked Chihiro’s ass as hard as he could. Chihiro let out a soft moan, followed by some more shaking. “You aren’t done yet. Not until I cum.” Mondo moved so he faced Chihiro and placed his erection on Chihiro’s face. It covered most of it. “Suck it clean.” Chihiro, still gasping and shivering nodded and licked his base to the tip, and began to suck gently on Mondo’s tip. Chihiro slowly began to go down and down Mondo’s shaft, hallowing out his cheeks and sucking like it was his favorite candy. Mondo’s hand slowly pushed Chihiro down when he tried to go back up. “Be a good boy, reach the base first.” Chihiro closed his eyes and once he reached the base, Mondo let go and quickly Chihiro moved his head up and gasped for air. After a few seconds, Chihiro went back in for more, bobbing his head as he sucked, his tongue swirling around Mondo’s shaft and tip. Mondo grunted in pleasure, gently running his hands along Chihiro’s head. “G-good boy, suck it like it’s candy. You better swallow everything that comes out too.” Chihiro nodded and began to deepthroat, moving all the way down to his base and gagging on it. Chihiro looked up at Mondo with a needy expression, almost begging him to finish. Mondo bit his lip and climaxed down Chihiro's throat. He swallowed everything and slowly popped off Mondo, gently kissing his tip and cleaning it. 

“Was that good daddy? I sometimes practice on toys.” Chihiro winked. Mondo just fell down on the bed and passed out. Chihiro sighed and giggled a bit, throwing covers over Mondo and cleaning up his mess. Chihiro then kissed Mondo’s cheek cuddled next to Mondo. “Sleep well daddy...I hope we can have more fun tomorrow...” With a soft giggle, Chihiro closed his eyes and fell asleep next to Mondo.


End file.
